


Throne

by Lerya



Series: Discord challenges [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: End of One Piece - AU, Gen, Luffy becomes Pirate King, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Spoilers, Spoilers for the Manga, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Written for a challange on discord - by listening to the song Throne by Bring Me The HorizonThe reactions of people after finding out Monkey D. Luffy becomes Pirate King, and their thought on that.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Discord challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CURRENT MANGA CHAPTERS OF ONE PIECE
> 
> !!! You have been warned !!!

They had made it, all the way to the end of the New World, to Laugh Tale.

Beyond all the hardships, losses, and adventures they had, had on their journey, all of them had changed too.

Jimbe, once a captain in his own right, had felt he owed it to Luffy after Fisherman Island to join the Straw Hat Pirates in their journey to make their Captain Pirate King. And as a Senior Pirate, he couldn’t be happier to see his Captain wearing the Crown of the New Pirate King, sitting on his ‘throne’ on the Thousand Sunny.

Brook, who had already lost a crew, had feared having to lose this one as well, and there had been losses on the way, but none of them held any of them back. Looking at his Captain, laughing with his Nakama, the musician couldn’t do anything else but put his bow on his violin and start to play for his current Nakama, his former Nakama and all the Nakama they had, but lost along the way.

Franky hadn’t known what to think about his current Captain, the then boy, had stood fearlessly across from him to defend another member of his Nakama. He had even charged Enies Loby, one of the impenetrable government facilities and concurred it, just to get one of his Nakama back.  
He smiled, this was why he had followed the now Pirate King, for the care and effort he put in all his Nakama. With a yelled ‘Super’ he joined the festivities.

Robin smiled as her Captain was congratulated on becoming Pirate King, and he deserved it. She still remembered the words Saul told her, that she’d find kind people, and she had almost given up until she had met her Captain and his Nakama, a crew so bound by friendship they didn’t hesitate to come and rescue her from Enies Loby, from CP9, just because she was Nakama. Looking at her Captain, she was once again reminded of the Words Saul had said, with a smile she whispered to him that she had found those kind people.

Chopper had always been an outsider, first in his herd because of his blue nose. After that in the Human World because he was technically still a reindeer, he had just eaten a devil fruit that transformed him into a human – where normal Zoan transformed their eater in an animal. Doctor and Doctorinne had both told him he’s find his place in the world, and for a long time he assumed it would be at their side. Until a young man had climbed the mountain, he lived on with Doctorinne, just to find a cure for his Nakama. Seeing that same young man sitting there, laughing with his extender Nakama, he smiled, happy to have found his place in the world.

Sanji had never known brotherhood, nor love between brothers. The only ones who loved him and tried to express that had been his mother and was his sister. His brothers tried their best now, especially with the title his captain now held. He chuckled and lit another cigarette, thinking back about Zeff in first instance – the old man who had saved his life and who had been more of a father to him and his blood father had ever been. The same man who when he was still a child, regaled him with stories about Gol D Roger and the adventures the Pirate King would have. He secretly dreamed of going on adventures too and got the opportunity to do so with This Pirate King. He got to see and experience the love Brothers of the Heart had for each other and he liked the love he got from his Nakama, all thanks to the Rubber Idiot they all called Captain.

Usopp was a liar, for all that he longed to be like his father, a Pirate, he had never expected to be able to actually be one. He had pretended to be one with the Village Children, and in part to entertain Kaya, but he had found courage under the wings of Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. The biggest goofball you could possible imagine, giving him hope that he as a liar could become something more, but tough his Nakama, in the broad sense of the world and the world was too small to hide from his wrath. He could still see the absolute rage in Luffy’s eyes at standing before Marshall D. Teach, the person who in the end set his eldest brother up to be killed. Teach didn’t last long against the New Pirate King, even if he wasn’t crowned yet, even though everyone knew after that fight he would sit on the throne.

Nami had lost a lot, first her blood family who she never knew, after that Belle-Mere at the hands of the person who took away her freedom. When she collected the money needed to free her village, only to have it stolen by a corrupt Marine, just to Arlong could keep her as a cartographer longer, could keep her away from her freedom for longer, she despaired. The person who had welcomed her with open arms, and his Nakama, had been stranded without a ship because she stole it, she would be robbed of her freedom again and again. Until she wasn’t, and Luffy was standing beside her, fighting for her freedom and winning, it was the first time she actually believed he would be Pirate King, notwithstanding all the other incredible feats he pulled off after he gave her, her freedom back.

Zoro knew he had chosen to follow the right person, the moment his Captain hadn’t scoffed at his dream to be the Greatest Swordsmen, nor had he scoffed at women, for all that he was a man he never forgot the words Kuina told him, nor did he stand in between any of his Nakama and their dream. He nurtured those dreams, fed them when the person whose dream didn’t know if it was a possibility anymore, encouraged them to be whoever they wanted to be. He smiled at thinking back at the few days it had been just the two of them, how close they had grown in such a short time. How, when their crew did grow, how strong their bonds were on the Ship. After, when their bonds started to reach beyond their ship, Zoro was once again reminded of that teen who wanted to be Pirate King, back when they were 17 and 19, respectively. To look at his Captain sitting on his rightful throne, they would all get there and reach their dreams.

Garp knew he should hate this, this party to honour his grandson and the title he made his own, after all those years. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that, not after seeing all the corruption in the Marines, after seeing whole civilisations wiped out because of some nutjob with a bubble on their head. He was still a Marine, and a practitioner of proud Justice, still believed in the good Marines could do for the world. While in his heart he knew, that Luffy had done more good to the world as a Pirate than he could ever do as a Marine. He had to smile at that, seeing his sitting there, like Roger had once sat, as Pirate King.

Dragon didn’t know what he had to think of his son, for all that he had held the boy for a couple of times before giving him to his father to raise after his wife died. He later only saw the toon once or twice before they started their revolution. It was only after, when Luffy was sailing in a straight line to Laugh Tale, that he had the pleasure of getting to know his blood son, the boy who wanted to be a pirate after Redhaired Shanks saved him as a young boy, the boy who met with two wild children in the forest of the Goa Kingdom and who wanted to befriend them just so he wasn’t alone. Who excepted both boys for all they were and forged a bond stronger than blood, who after setting sail, collected Nakama at a rate that reminded him of the Late Whitebeard, without a care of their past, only looking forward to their dreams and goals. He gave a crooked smile; the New Pirate King had already been changing the World before he was crowned.

Shanks couldn’t help but smile at seeing anchor sitting there, where his old Captain had used to sit, in a throne, overlooking his Nakama with a proud and content smile on his face, enjoying being together with people that he loved, be it as Nakama, or family or even rivals. Looking at Old Man Rayleigh out of the corner of his eye, he knew the old man was thinking about the same things, of how their old Captain would be happy with his successor, with the man who now whore his straw hat and carried it like a crown.

Sabo smiled a million watt smile, looking at his little brother like the proud bog brother he was. After the loss of Ace and the apparent loss of Luffy, he had been lost and afraid of losing those things he had only just found again. To know that he had missed 10 years of their lives, that he would never be able to see or speak or hug Ace again, to fear not being able to do the same to Luffy had terrified him. When he discovered Luffy was alive and heading to Dressrosa, where they were going too, he had thrown caution to the wind, just to see this little brother again. Seeing his sitting there, on a throne fitting for a king, looking every bit like the King he now was, he thought back to the little cry baby little brother he had been, and who together with their older brother, Ace, saw the best in him and pushed him towards his dreams.

Gol D Roger couldn’t be prouder of his successor, looking at his wife standing next to him, he saw the same proud smile on her face. To see this boy growing into a fine young man, who was more than worthy to be sitting on that Throne, and carry the title of Pirate King.  
Looking to the other side of him, his eyes softened even more when he saw the look his son had, as he was looking at his youngest brother, even if they didn’t share any blood. He smiled once more, looking at the Young Pirate King, thanking him for the love and support he had for his son, when the legacy he left proved to be dangerous and cost his heir his life.

Ace could help but smile at Luffy, he remembered telling the other black haired teen that his only regret as he died, was that he wouldn’t be there to see Luffy complete his dream to become Pirate King. To see the pure joy on his cry baby brother’s face, as well on the faces of their Nakama, made him warm again, almost as warm as he was as a logia. He hated that he couldn’t hug him and congratulate him in person, but by the way Luffy was looking around from where he was seated, he knew all of them were watching. Looking around to his own fallen Nakama and Oyaji, to the Nakama of Luffy’s Nakama, they all shared a smile at the marvel that was the New Pirate King.

As they looked at the article in the paper, Bartholomeo, and the others of the Straw Hat Great Fleet couldn’t contain their joy at the news that their captain was the New Pirate King. Not that any of them ever doubted his ascension on the throne, Luffy-sama had proved, more than once, that he was the perfect person to become Pirate King. It had been his lifelong dream after all, not only that but he didn’t expect anything from his fleet, more so he hadn’t even wanted the fleet to be formed in the first place. Yet, that had been the main reason they had followed him after Dressrosa, had formed the Fleet and promised to follow him to Laugh Tale (and back), just for who he was.

Vivi made a squeak sound, not all that befitting for a princess at seeing the article in the newspaper. Even more so was that the world government allowed a worldwide announcement that a New Pirate King had been crowned. But thinking about all the things Luffy accomplished in the short time she had sailed with the crew, and after meeting both his older brothers she understood that Luffy lived by his own rules and would run everyone down who believed they could bend him to theirs. She smiled at the thoughts of her crew, now more than ever missing them. Picking up the den den mushi, she called the other princesses Luffy had saved once up on a time. As she put the snail down, after talks spanning more than half the day, she knew Rebecca, Violet, Mansherry, Shirahoshi, Reiju and Boa all thought the same, that they were thankful for meeting the man named Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King.

Coby and Helmeppo had joined Garp in his journey towards Laugh Tale, even more so, when they heard it was Luffy who had a head start. Coby had to smile at that, thinking back about the first time he met the Strawhat wearing boy, carefree and seemingly harmless, until you stepped in front of anyone’s dreams, and later wounded or otherwise incapacitated his Nakama. A found smile appeared on the pink haired Rear Admiral, at the way Luffy didn’t laugh at his dream, nor did he act out because he, Coby, wanted to become a marine in contrast to Luffy becoming a Pirate. Looking at his partner, he thought back about Helmeppo and the journey they had together, all because they met the boy with the Strawhat.

Smoker was grumbling at being there, at the party celebrating the New Pirate King, even if in the end, he was proud of the brat to have pulled it off. When he, once upon a time, met a rookie Straw Hat, he knew the teen would bring a world of trouble. And he was right, he made the decision to follow the Future Pirate King to capture him as he did to so many Rookies before the Straw Hats came through. Yet, he never managed too, either by the efforts of the Straw Hats themselves, or by the teen’s elder brothers or family. Soon after that allies and friends came into play, making sure he never got close to Luffy again. Now thinking back to all those encounters, it was his meeting and subsequent running into the Straw Hats that showed him how corrupt the Marines really were and what the Celestial Dragons were all about – nothing good. As Straw Hat looked at him, he hefted the cup he held and nodded to the Pirate King, thanking him for the adventure he had because of him.

Marco hadn’t known what to think about Ace’s little brother, the first time their youngest member shoved the bounty poster in his face. Way too young looking, with a naïve look in his eyes and a grim that spoke of not understanding the things he would meet on the seas. But he had been wrong, when Ace kept on shoving bounty posters in his face, showing Luffy’s journey and victory over everything East Blue had to offer. After that, the Straw Hatted Boy conquered Paradise just as easily, making friends and allies along the way, and gathering a very particular crew. It had seemed that his luck had run out in Sabaody when they encountered an admiral and were scattered by Kuma. Seemed being the understatement, Luffy had arrived in time to stop Ace’s execution, even if in the end the eldest gave his life for his younger brother. The 2 year silence almost made him afraid of having lost Ace’s little brother too, until they all appeared out of the shadows, kicking ass and taking names like they had at the beginning of their journey, all noticeably stronger and more tightknit. Luffy’s battle with Teach gave him closure too, knowing that the person who killed among his own crew and betrayed his crewmates, and more importantly who killed him captain, had been defeated, his crew been laid to waste and everything he had built collapsed because of this man before him, the New Pirate King.

Kidd hated Straw Hat Luffy, he was everything the redhead was not, yet he got as much attention as he did, without all the attention gathering things he did. For once, Straw Hat never killed, or tried not to, towards the end, he had to, because some opponents would only give up when they were dead. No, it was in Wano that he got to see the real Straw Hat, the teen who loved with a heart as stretchy as his rubber body, who would accept anyone as long as they had a dream they wanted to achieve, and who would stand by anyone wanting to achieve a dream – even if it pitted him against strong opponents or even the World Government.

Killer had shared his Captain’s sentiment about Straw Hat Luffy, even more so because he pissed Kidd off. But after Wano, like Kidd, he had found an ally who wouldn’t betray them to the highest bidder, nor would tear apart their crew. And when his Doctor, Chopper, with the help of Law and Phoenix Marco found a cure for the Smiles fruit, he saw the relief on his Captain’s face at him being his old self again. He nodded once to the Pirate King, sitting on his throne on his ship, sailing next to them.

Appoo had come to fear Straw Hat Luffy, the man didn’t know how to stop and just kept going, kept growing stronger and wanted to be Pirate King, without ever surrendering to an older crew like he had done. Like he had done the cowardly way out and joined an older, experienced team and help their Captain to become Pirate King, giving up his own dream for that of someone else. Straw Hat didn’t do that, he would never join another team, least of all give up his dream. He knew why he shouldn’t go looking for them, as alone as he was, looking at the article of the New Pirate King.

Bege had met the Straw Hats in Zoo, once upon a time, to get them to come to Big Mom’s Tea Party, where it would be announced that Sanji would marry Charlotte Pudding, only for that to never happen. He had joined Big Mom, to have a base in the New World, to not have his men alone, and by marrying one of her daughters he thought he had everything settled. He didn’t, if anything it complicated everything, seeing as he now had to act as Nig Mom’s underling, instead of doing things his own way, something Straw Hat Luffy did without any doubt. He smiled as he looked at the picture of the Pirate King, thinking back fondly of the meeting with him and what it did bring him in the end – looking at his wife and son, he didn’t regret it.

Bonnie was eating when she got the news that Straw Hat Luffy had become the Second Pirate King, had sailed all the way to Laugh Tale and found One Piece, defeating the likes of Akainu, Marshall D. Teach and Kaido along the way. She knew he wouldn’t stop until he reached his goal, well that or die trying, which she admired in the man. Hefting the piece of pizza in her hand in his honour, she grinned before eating it. “To the Pirate King.”

Hawkins hadn’t known what to think about the Straw Hats, his cards never gave a straight answer when he laid for them, always changing and never giving an outcome he could prepare for. Straw Hat Luffy just followed whatever he wanted to follow, listening to his crew on what they wanted in that given day. Only ever going for his own dream when most of his crew’s dream was accomplished. He shook his head, laying down his cards and smiling as they didn’t show anything definitive, the rein of the Second Pirate King would be a while then.

X Drake had a marine at first, only deserting them when he saw just how little they did for the actual suffering in the world. If anything, Pirates were the leading problem solver here, something he knew he wanted a part off, leading to his desertion. Looking back to his meeting with Straw Hat Luffy, and later his alliance in Wano, he knew that the younger man was made to change this world, doing it as Pirate King gave him a status not unlike a Yonko, even if he already held that title. But he had accomplished what no one before him did, except the Roger Pirates and the First Pirate King. As a still holding member of an alliance with the Straw Hats, Law had told him you couldn’t break it, he nodded to the other Captain, a smile on his face.

Urouge had joined the blue seas to make a mark, to let the blue sea dwellers know that the white sea dwellers still existed and could be a pirate just as well as they could. He had learned a lot in all his years on the blue sea, had met people he liked, and people he disliked. But the person he liked the most, if he had to choose, was Straw Hat Luffy, the man who wanted to be Pirate King, and have fun while sailing to the end of the line. And he did it, he sailed there, and he became Pirate King, reformed the way people looked at pirates in this day and age, and put a stop at most corruption within the Marines, even if his older brother helped with that, in the Revolutionaries revolt against the Celestial Dragons.

Law couldn’t believe this was still his life, even if he enjoyed living it again, he had proposed an alliance with the Straw Hats to take down Doflamingo, thinking he would die in the battle. But he had survived, had been able to get to Zoo and meet up with his crew and went through with the second half of this crazy plan they compiled – take out Kaido. He shook his head, a smile on his face, looking at Luffy-ya, he was glad to other Captain was that clingy and refused to let him leave the alliance they had. Helped him to see the joy in life again, even after everything that happened, appreciate his crew more for everything they did, he had been with them for a long time after all, and only now did he knew that he wasn’t as approachable as he wanted to be, looking back he knew Cora-san and his parents and Lamie would be proud of the man he had become, all thanks to the man on his new throne.

  
Makino had made the trek up to the mountains to show Dandan what had happened to their youngest nephew, how he had accomplished his dream and made it to Laugh Tale now on his way back. She hoped he would stop by with his crew, and with Sabo (knowing he lived had been something heart stopping for both her and Dandan). She smiled at knowing he made it there, and he learned from his journey to the end of the line as well, she was curious as to how the little boy she used to babysit had changed from the child he once was to the King he was now.


End file.
